sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Jetsons
| runtime = 82 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = }}The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania! is a 2017 American direct-to-video animated film starring The Jetsons. It is the fourth co-production between Warner Bros. Animation, Dino De Laurentiis Company and WWE Studios. It was released on February 28, 2017 on Digital HD and on March 14, 2017 on home video. It is the first new Jetsons production in over 27 years since the 1990 film Jetsons: The Movie (and after the deaths of George O'Hanlon and Mel Blanc), the first without the original creators William Hanna and Joseph Barbera (who died respectively in 2001 and 2006). None of the original voice cast returns here, as all of them had died, with the exception of Frank Welker, who voices Astro, replacing Don Messick (who died in 1997) in the role. Robert Redford and Brian Doyle-Murray (who replaced O'Hanlon and Blanc in some scenes of Jetsons: The Movie) also returns. Plot On modern day Earth, after a live WWE show in Denver, Colorado, Big Show is scheduled to face Sheamus for the WWE Championship in Albuquerque on WWE SmackDown the next night, but Mr. McMahon cancels the title match due to a snowstorm. Enraged by the cancellation, Big Show storms out of the arena and flies a plane through the blizzard only to be lost in the storm when his plane stalls. 100 years later, George Jetson is assigned by Mr. Spacely to supervise a project that involves robots drilling through the surface of the Earth. When the robots report an obstruction on their drilling path, George investigates and discovers a frozen Big Show. After George brings him home and thaws him out, Big Show discovers that he was frozen for 100 years. The next day, Elroy brings Big Show to his school for show and tell. Here, Big Show discovers that the WWE still exists, but is now a robot wrestling promotion. He steals the robot remote controller from Mr. McMoon, the descendant of Mr. McMahon, and uses the robots to take over Orbit City. The Jetsons escape and travel to the Albuquerque show. George interferes with the Sheamus vs. Seth Rollins match, resulting in Roman Reigns, The Usos and Alicia Fox running in to get him out of the ring. Following the ruckus, George convinces Mr. McMahon and the WWE Superstars to travel with his family back to the future to save Orbit City only to end up returning one month later with Orbit City now under Big Show's complete control. Sheamus challenges Big Show to a winner-takes-all match while George is captured and imprisoned along with the other human citizens. As the WWE Superstars battle their robot counterparts, George has the humans band together and revolt against Big Show, parking their flying cars around him to ensure a fair fight between Sheamus and Big Show. Sheamus knocks Big Show out with a Brogue Kick. Instead of pinning Big Show, Sheamus convinces him to continue their battle in the present. In the aftermath of the battle, the WWE Superstars return to their time while Spacely Sprockets gets the contract to rebuild Orbit City with George once again assigned to supervise the robot workers. After the city returns to normal, the Jetsons attend WrestleMania to watch the new human WWE Superstars enter the ring. Cast * Robert Redford as George Jetson * Grey Griffin as Jane Jetson * Trevor Devall as Elroy Jetson * Danica McKellar as Judy Jetson * Tress MacNeille as Rosie the Robot Maid * Frank Welker as Astro * Brian Doyle-Murray as Mr. Spacely * Roman Reigns as Himself, Roman Reigns Bot * Big Show as Himself, Big Show Bot * Seth Rollins as Himself, Reactor Rollins * Alicia Fox as Herself, Alicia Fox Bot * The Usos as Themselves, Usobots * Sheamus as Himself, Sheamus Bot * Mr. McMahon as Himself, Mr. McMoon * Michael Cole as Himself * Stardust as Stardust Bot * Dolph Ziggler as Dolph Ziggler Bot * Eric Bauza as Rolf Rodriguez * JB Blanc as Usher Robot * Tania Gunadi as Gladys the Receptionist * Will Friedle as Mayor Mercury * Kevin Michael Richardson as Drill Bot References External links * Category:2017 direct-to-video films Category:2017 animated films Category:2017 films Category:2010s American animated films Category:American films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American television films Category:Crossover animation Category:Crossover films Category:English-language films Category:Films set in Colorado Category:Films set in New Mexico Category:The Jetsons films Category:Professional wrestling direct-to-video films Category:Films about time travel Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Warner Bros. direct-to-video animated films Category:WWE Studios films Category:WWE Home Video Category:WrestleMania Category:Film scores by Stephen Barton Category:Films produced by Martha De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Raffaella De Laurentiis